Bonding
by BardDown
Summary: A moment between Meat and Ghost.


`" Hurry it up ya nancy!" Ghost snapped behind him as he seemed to glide through the deep snow. Meat, on the other hand, trudged slowly behind him, trying his best to keep up. The lieutenant stopped at the top of the hill and turned to the struggling sergeant.

" What do ya think im runnin here? Move your arse!"

Tired and annoyed to his wits end, Meat stopped in front of his superior and sighed.

" You know what, _sir? _You're a serious douch."

Ghost raised an eyebrow behind his lifeless tinted sunglasses.

" Pardon?"

" You're an ass to everyone. Especially me!"

The confronted soldier crossed his arms across his chest and allowed Meat to continue.

" No matter what I do or say im wrong! For fucks sakes man, is there no pleasing you? You baby Roach, but you except me to do fucking back flips!"

After a few seconds of harsh silence Ghost uncrossed his arms and spoke calmly.

" Are we done now?"

" Yes, sir. Im done."

" Good. Now, I know you girls get touchy around once a month, but could you hold it together until we-"

A bullet whizzed by Ghosts ear.

" Split up and take cover!" He ordered, running into the trees. Meat did the same in the opposite direction. Both raised their rifles and fired back as two Russian soldiers came from behind a bush. Meats heart practically stooped when he saw what they had with them.

" Dog…." He whimpered, stopping cold.

The dog handler let go of his hound, who instantly bounded towards him, foaming at the mouth.

" Meat! What the bloody hell are you doing!" Ghost called after him as the younger man dropped his gun and took off down the trail, the dog at his heels.

" MEAT! GET-" More bullets pierced the tree he was hiding behind when he tried to follow.

" Brilliant." He sighed miserably as he once again took full cover. After a few more seconds of back and forth gunfire the two Russians finally fell.

" Good. Now, I have to find that muppet."

Mean while….

" No no no no! FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING MUTT!" Meat screamed desperately as he sprinted down the path. He cringed and shut his eyes as the dogs wild growls became louder and louder.

" _Don't look back, don't look back, oh fuck, what would Roach do right now… Why the fuck did I think that? He would do this! Only he would scream way-"_

He tripped on a rock concealed by the snow and fell face first.

" B-back off!" The young sergeant demanded to the dog as he back peddled, only to smack head first into a tree. He kicked out blindly. The German shepherd dodged and lunged forward, latching onto his arm, which he had raised in defense. Meat began to hyperventilate as he pounded on the dogs head. But, the animal held on, it was trained to.

" No no no no no…" The twenty six year old groaned as his vision began to blur.

Three gun shots rang out just before he passed out.

Minutes later….

" Meat? For gods sake, wake up bloke."

Meat slowly opened his eyes to find Ghost leaning over him, supporting his head. He wasn't sure about whether he should be happy or not.

" Ahhhhh. Just leave me here."

" As much as I would love to, MacTavish would give me hell. Sit up."

The younger man tried to move, but his muscles were completely locked up. Realizing this, Ghost placed a gentle hand on his back and guided him up.

" Afraid of dogs are we?" The Englishman asked as he pulled out a med kit and began to treat the wounds. Meat turned to the dead hound laying a few inches away and shivered.

" J-just a little."

" Don't worry mate, I feel the same way about spiders."

The younger man turned to him, surprised. He knew about the whole spider thing, but Ghost had never called him mate before.

" O- oh really?"

" Aye. I almost strangled Roach the other day for putting a fake one in my bunk."

Ghost finished tending Meats arm and stood, his hand stretched out.

" Come on mate, we need to go."

The frightened soldier took the lift up, but instantly began to trembled. He would have collapsed if it weren't for Ghost, who rapped an arm around his shoulders for support as they walked.

" Easy, don't pass out again, im not dragging your arse."

Meat smiled nervously.

" Ghost?"

" Aye?"

" Thanks, im sorry for what I said earlier."

" I don't blame you, I can be a real basturd when I want to."

A tranquil silence fell over the two.

" Meat?"

" Yes sir?"

" I baby Roach because he needs it, he's only a kid. You can handle yourself, that's why im harder on you. I know you can handle it."

" Thanks."

**Sorry I haven't been writing much, I just started my first year of high school, so I have been busy. I will write more soon.**


End file.
